


Illusory reality

by Nihellum



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, No beta'ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihellum/pseuds/Nihellum
Summary: Akechi Goro never thought life would take such a turn. And definitely he never thought someone would go to great lengths only for him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Illusory reality

**Illusory reality**

Many authors create work consistently and precisely whereas I do nothing but have fun. Having said that, I plead for leniency.

**Warning** : This work wasn’t beta’d.

 **Second warning** : AU and close correlation to P5

 **Other warnings** : Hectic writing style, the work might contain grammatical errors (hopefully, a bare minimum)

 **Paring arrangement** : ShuAke (yes, in that meticulous order)

– I –

It all started with something he hadn’t been expecting at all.

Garnet eyes scanned the place in a quick motion before settling down on the offending object comfortably placed a few feet in front.

It was an envelope. An envelope that definitely was not there in the morning. A small, white envelope that screamed caution from every inch of its corner. An envelope that most certainly had his name on it. An envelope that had been sitting on his coffee table for… who knows how long.

And yet, what intrigued the teen the most was the oddity of an envelope coming out of nowhere.

Had someone broken into his apartment? No, there was no sign of broken glass or anything misplaced.

Was he in any serious danger? He promptly dropped his suitcase and his keys on the nearest couch and cautiously began to search every inch of his apartment before deeming the place safe. So, no, he didn’t think so, no.

So far, he hadn’t failed any of his commitments with his Boss. So, if not the latter, who could have barged into his home only to deliver _this_ to him?

A soft sigh was heard as the teen considered making a phone call to his landlord to check if someone had gotten into his apartment without his notice, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he stopped. If the envelope had been delivered by his Boss or by any of his lackeys, he didn't want to get the man into trouble. He knew better than that.

With a heavy heart, he walked behind the kitchen counter and towards the sinkin hopes to get some tap water and splash it on his face... only to stop midway. “Who could have left that in here?” His mind was running a mile per hour. The pros of being a natural at thinking, mind you.And the cons, “Why?” well, he was experience them right now for he was at the verge of having a mental breakdown.

The teen quickly noticed that without his briefcase on his hands, these began to play idly by his side – contemplating on what to do should the envelope were to be a trap. A way to get rid of him strategically without anyone’s notice. “...” Taking deep breaths, the teen paused a minute to regain what little sense of security he had. His hand flying unconsciously up to his tie to loose it, and just then and only then, he turned around.

He knew It was unnecessary for his eyes to glare at an inanimate object but he couldn’t help it. He had a bad feeling about this and the sooner he found what this was all about, the better. In several longs strides, he reached the coffee table, took the envelope with his dominant hand, and allowed himself to flop down on the couch.

As he twirled the envelope in his fingers, he could not contain his mirth. At least one of his first assumptions was right. His name was written in neat, golden calligraphy. What contained was something he was in no rush to find out. “My impending doom, I fear.” A sigh escaped him while he promptly shook his head. “Ha…Being friends with Ren certainly has shown me different ways to mock at my own misery.” That seemed to relax him a lot more. Thinking of Ren or being with Ren always made him feel safe and secure, loved even. “As friends, of course...” He shyly whispered. Because there was no way on earth Ren would reciprocate his feelings, was there? “Why would he?” Heaving another sigh, the young teen reclined his head back on the couch, allowing his eyes to shut and think of nothing but the boy that somehow, had managed to saunter into his heart.

There was no denying it any longer. He was clearly in love. If he could justify the way his heart had suddenly sped up as if he had broken into a run the moment Ren came into mind, his ‘reason’ would be this: because of the heat in the room. After all, it was mid may and his apartment had poor… ventilation… means. “...” Quite nervously, garnet orbs landed at the end of one corner – and the tall window, two metres at most, greeted him with the evening sun shining brightly through. “Tch...”

A soft disgruntling noise was heard, and the owner made another undignified sound as both arms covered his entire head – the envelope wrinkling in the process. “Fuck...” Truth be told, he feared he couldn’t hide the way he felt when in presence of the culprit. It was only a matter of time until his subconsciousness – his body, his heart, his soul, any of those traitors –, made a move on its own. He was a ticking bomb and he bloody knew it.

He could argue with his mind all he pleased but he could not argue with his heart. No sir. The heart seemed to have a soul very apart of his own.

While the teen was indeed crushing – enamoured would be more fitting – after Ren, his mind decided to join in on the fun. Abruptly, Ren was all he could hear and see. Ren’s obnoxious but natural curls, Ren’s gorgeous and mysterious eyes, Ren’s stupid and contagious smile, Ren’s perfect and symmetrical face, _“and oh...”_ Oh no, he knew where his mind was heading to and it was bad, very bad.

Ren’s lips… those lips… what it would be like to touch that face and dive in for a...- “…!” His blood rushed to his face to adorn it with an embarrassing flush. His hands were getting sweaty and trembly, and some places were beginning to react and--- “This is not happening!” He could never be too safe, he gloomily concluded.

As soon as his own misery had begun, it had abruptly ended when a couple of thoughts caught him off guard.

“How did it all began…?” He wondered.

“When did I fall in love with him?” He continued.

It was true he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with the boy. But if he could refer to a moment in time when his heart had skipped a beat, it would’ve been during his first year, somewhere in august, on a rainy day. “What a mood.” Indeed, rain was what brought his heart closer to the skies.

In a short reminisce, that day he had sought out refuge under the veranda of the nearest shop to cover himself from the rain. He’d been so caught up on wiping droplets off his hair that he didn’t notice when two other boys had rushed in under the veranda alongside him. Both boys were soaking wet from head to toe, both boys were trying to catch their breaths, and only one was swearing loudly at the misfortune that had befall them. When the more lively of the three shook his head from side to side – splashing droplets everywhere –, he’d merely given a side-glance of displeasure at the intruders “How careless.” only to have his heart stolen. While the blond teen had been crouching and shouting bloody murder, his eyes had automatically flown towards a teen whose dishevelled appearance was striking and unique to say the least.

Everything about the teenhad caught his attention. The way his natural curls, when soaked, framed his face in a way that was captivating even to passers-by. The way those eyes, when the owner had caught him staring, stared back… “...” An abrupt shiver ran down the reminiscing teen’s spine.

He remembered the look Ren had given him when both their eyes had locked in an intense gaze. Those eyes were brimming with confidence, with security, with passion, with... possessiveness…? “…!?” Those were real dangerous thoughts. “Surely, I must be mistaken,” Casting the wrinkled envelope aside, he raised both hands to cover his face. “that gaze couldn’t have been for...” _for me…_ He didn’t dare finish the thought. Instead, he shook his head yet once again and exhaled a very frustrated sigh. Resignation finally settling in.

“I’m quite positive these feelings are not mutual.” Already enraged, he took yet again the wrinkled envelope from his lap and tore it open. “There’s no way...” He took the small paper folded in half, “He only sees me as a friend.” and his entire world came to a stop.

– TBC –

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
